


Studying and Keychains

by letsdoaskit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Studying, also omg season 4 was announced im living, and akaashi is Stressed, bokuto is gonna kill him, idk what else to tag this so oh well this is what we get, theres keychains, you know wholesome high school stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdoaskit/pseuds/letsdoaskit
Summary: Akaashi really does love spending time with Bokuto, but he never has time anymore.





	Studying and Keychains

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Cass! I'm really excited to finally be writing for this pairing so please let me know what you think! I did my best, but sorry if it's kind of scrambled or ooc or anything like that. Anyway, thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoy it!  
> -Cass  
> *If there's any grammatical errors please let me know and I will do my best to correct them!

Akaashi was tired.

He was tired and very busy. It was if every time he finished one thing, he had something else that needed his attention. Today was no exception. He sighed as he changed into his practice clothes, wondering how he'd ever get it all done. 

"Akaashi! Hang out with me after practice!" A familiar voice yelled in his direction. Akaashi frowned as he turned to face the speaker.

"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I have to study today."

"Again?!" Bokuto looked at him with his wide eyes.

"Yes. I'm afraid to fall behind with exams coming up so soon." Akaashi said, running a hand tiredly over his face. Bokuto looked over him, something flashed through his eyes too fast for Akaashi to identify, then his face was overtaken by a wide grin.

"I know! Let's study together!" 

Akaashi stared at him blankly.

"We aren't in the same class, Bokuto-san." He replied pointedly. Bokuto pouted at him. 

"But, you've been so busy for weeks! We haven't seen each other at all lately!" Bokuto whined. Akaashi felt guilt creep in. He really did want to spend time with Bokuto, but he couldn't risk getting distracted.

"I-"

"Besides, you've been working too much lately. We can study our own work and hang out at the same time. I'll make sure to stay focused and not distract you too much and you'll be able to enjoy studying more." Bokuto said, a serious tone overtaking his voice. Akaashi blinked in surprise.

"Plus, we can buy a bunch of snacks from the convenience store on the way to my house!" Bokuto exclaimed, excitement reappearing as quick as it had left.

"I don't know..." Akaashi thought, biting his bottom lip. 

"Think about it over practice. Please. I'm worried about you." The words were whispered and left lingering as Bokuto quickly exited the locker room. Akaashi was left alone, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

 ---

Practice came and went. It always proved to be a great distraction. Unfortunately, Akaashi got a bit too distracted.

"So, what's your decision?" Bokuto asked as he approached at the end of practice. 

"Oh."

"Don't tell me you forgot! Akaashi!"

"Of course I didn't...forget. I just got distracted." Akaashi tried to defend himself. Bokuto stared at him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I did forget." Akaashi sighed once more, he really was too tired for all this. 

"Hmm. I guess there's no helping it then." Bokuto nodded to himself.

"As punishment for forgetting my caring offer, you have to accept it!"

"Bokuto-san-"

"Nope! No protests! You brought this upon yourself, Akaashi." Bokuto said, a grin creeping onto his face as he walked away.

Akaashi wasn't really upset about the situation. Studying with Bokuto wasn't the worst thing in the world after all. He just hoped, he could get enough studying in to keep up.

After cleaning the gym and changing, Akaashi gathered his things and met Bokuto outside.

"Are you ready?" Bokuto asked cheerfully.

"Yes." He took a breath.

"Hey, Bokuto-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for looking after me." Akaashi felt his face burning as he avoided eye contact with his friend.

After his statement was met with silence, Akaashi chanced a look. Bokuto had a small, proud smile on his face and a hint of red fading from his cheeks.

"Of course! I am your captain after all!" He finally replied, puffing his chest out comically. Akaashi smiled slightly at his antics.

"Yes. Yes, you are."

They let a comfortable silence wash over them as they stepped together. The convenience store was a few minutes away and by the time they arrived, Bokuto was bursting with excitement. He dragged Akaashi in, listing all the things he wanted to buy.

"What are you going to get?" He asked, looking at Akaashi with bright eyes. Akaashi looked around before simply picking up a box of his favorite tea. 

"This." He said plainly. Bokuto sent him a look.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"If you won't pick out actual food, then I guess I'll do it for you." Bokuto said. Akaashi tried to protest, but Bokuto took none of it. Akaashi was left trailing behind him as Bokuto roamed the store. After the fifth random item, Akaashi gave up on trying to keep track of what Bokuto was buying and resigned himself to wait by the register. 

Akaashi managed to send a quick text to his mother before Bokuto joined him, insisting on paying for all of it.

"What's with you today?" Akaashi asked as they grabbed their things. His words made Bokuto pause.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you're acting different."

Bokuto shrugged as they left, leaving Akaashi without an answer. 

They quickly walked the short distance towards Bokuto's house, neither one bothered to yell out a greeting as both knew they were alone in the house. 

"Do you want anything to drink?" Bokuto asked, struggling to get his shoes off.

"Yes, please. I can take our stuff upstairs while you take care of that." Bokuto nodded in agreement before strutting off in the direction of the kitchen. Akaashi gathered as much as he could before heading towards the captain's room. He hesitated at the door. He'd never had reason to be nervous here before, so why were his hands shaking?

He shook his head at himself and quickly opened the door. As always, Bokuto's room was surprisingly clean. There were a few stray items of clothing, but other than that the room was as tidy as always. Akaashi pulled out his books and took his designated spot on Bokuto's floor right in front of the bed. He didn't get far before Bokuto came in carrying two mugs of tea. 

"Thank you!" Akaashi said, flashing a smile that Bokuto returned easily. He sat across from Akaashi and pulled out his own school work, humming slightly to some unheard song. Akaashi watched as he began to work before mentally slapping himself. Bokuto wasn't doing anything particularly interesting or disruptive, Akaashi forced his eyes back onto his own work. They worked in silence and Akaashi smiled to himself. This really was less stressful than if he'd been by himself, Bokuto always did seem to have that calming effect on him. 

It had been about an hour of work before Akaashi noticed Bokuto squirming slightly.

"Bokuto-san?"

"Yes?"

"You're fidgeting." Bokuto blushed at his words and immediately stilled himself.

"Sorry." He said with a bashful smile. Akaashi felt affection bloom in his chest, Bokuto never was good at sitting still.

"Why don't we take a break?" He asked, placing his pencil onto his unfinished math problem. Bokuto didn't try to hide the relief he felt at the words.

"We can eat some of our snacks!" Bokuto exclaimed, grabbing the nearby bags. He tossed one over for Akaashi to look through. Akaashi caught it easily and began to rifle through the contents. He smiled at the strange collection of items, before finding something else in the bag.

"You bought a keychain?" He asked, pulling it out of the bag. Bokuto looked up quickly before groaning and slapping himself on the forehead.

"Ahh, I gave you the wrong bag!" He said dejectedly. Akaashi gave him a confused look.

"You weren't supposed to see it yet!" Bokuto explained.

"Why not?" Akaashi questioned. Bokuto went quiet and began to fiddle with the bag in his hands. Akaashi stared in wonder as another blush presented itself on Bokuto's face.

"Well, you see, Akaashi, I...sort of...um..." He let out a frustrated noise.

"Why is confessing so hard!" He breathed out in a frustrated tone. Akaashi froze.

"Anyway, I really...um-ah, I can't do this! It's way to difficult! Wait, why is your face all red?" Bokuto asked, apparently unaware that he'd already admitted about what he wanted to say. Akaashi didn't know what to do. His heart was pounding and his body tingled all over. His thoughts raced through his head trying to find a way he could have misinterpreted the situation. 

"Bokuto-san, I think you just...um...gave yourself away?" He stuttered out. Bokuto's eyes widened in realization and he smacked his forehead again.

"I'm sorry, Akaashi! I was going to be really romantic and give you a gift and I had a whole speech prepared and-"

"Bokuto-san."

"-and then you were going to blush all pretty kind of like you are now and then-"

"Bokuto-san!"

"-I was going to ask if I could kiss you and maybe you'd say yes and then-" Akaashi felt like his face was going to burst into flames at any moment now.

"I like you too! Please, stop rambling." He said from under his hands which had moved to cover his face.

"-and I was going to tell you how pretty I think your eyes- wait, what?" Bokuto stopped, blinking at Akaashi who remained silent.

"Please, say it again." He requested gently. Akaashi didn't know how his face was even able to get hotter, but it managed somehow.

"I like you too." He whispered. There was more silence. Akaashi listened to his heart beat pounding through him and wondered if that was healthy. He felt Bokuto move closer to him slowly, then he felt hands gently circle his wrists. They tried to pull his away from his face, but he held them steady.

"Akaashi." Bokuto whispered. His soft tone encouraging and light. Akaashi let his hands be pulled away, but shut his eyes to make up for the loss. Bokuto let out a short laugh.

"That's cheating, Akaashi. Please, let me see your face?" He requested. Akaashi couldn't see him, but he knew that Bokuto had a smile on his face. Not the wide toothy grin he had after a good spike, not the polite upturn of his lips he always had during interviews, this would be the small grin that was reserved for quiet moments. The one Akaashi received whenever Bokuto was giving him a compliment and the one that drove Akaashi's heart faster and faster each time he saw it. He wondered if seeing it now really would make his heart explode.

Only one way to find out, he reasoned with himself.

His eyes slowly opened. Bokuto was close, their noses almost close enough to touch. He was hyper aware of Bokuto's hands still circling his wrists and the spot where Bokuto's leg had pressed against his. He hoped Bokuto couldn't feel his pulse, but figured that was a useless hope.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Bokuto asked, the smile still there. Akaashi looked up to his eyes and felt Bokuto's sharp inhale.

"Akaashi?"

"Yeah?'

"Can I kiss you?" Both of their faces were on fire and Akaashi felt far too over stimulated already, but he nodded anyway.

Bokuto was slow to lean in, taking note of Akaashi's reactions. He moved his hand from Akaashi's wrist to place it onto his cheek. He hesitated right before their lips touched and let out a shaky breath. Akaashi could see the request before Bokuto even thought to voice it. He closed the distance and placed their lips together. The kiss was short and sweet, interrupted by a wide grin.

"Akaashi, we just kissed!"

"Yeah, we did." Akaashi was dazed, but felt the same wonder that Bokuto's voice held. Bokuto's grin slipped off and he stared at Akaashi before kissing him again.

"Do we get to keep doing that?" He asked as he pulled away.

"I hope so." Akaashi replied, looking away again.

"Me too! Let's date, Akaashi! Then I can kiss you and hold you all the time!"

"Bokuto-san, you're going to kill me." Akaashi said.

"Is that a no?" Bokuto asked cheekily.

"That was a yes." Akaashi mumbled as he placed his hands onto Bokuto's cheeks and pulled him into one more gentle kiss. Bokuto got a dopey grin on his face before jumping up.

"I've gotta tell Kuroo! He's going to be so impressed! I can tell him, right Akaashi?"

"If you want." Akaashi said, wondering when he started smiling so much. There was a beat of silence before Bokuto gestured at him.

"Do you like it?" Akaashi sent a questioning look over.

"The keychain. I wasn't sure if it was stupid, but I wanted to get you something that would make you smile."

Akaashi looked at the small owl keychain and picked it up slowly. He fiddled it between his fingers. It was cartoonish and poorly painted, but Akaashi didn't mind.

He looked up with a wide grin.

"I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, all done! Please, come waffle to me about this pairing in the comments or at my tumblr (letsdoaskit or letswritesomethings) I am desperate for friends...especially friends who love this show. I hope to write more for the series with other pairings too. Thanks again!  
> -Cass  
> *While writing this, I listened to Hayley Kiyoko because I am a Useless Gay


End file.
